Long, Lustful, Lost, Love
by nana sin
Summary: Ichigo thought of without saying good-bye to his lover to return to the human world was going to be hard, but what does 'he' have to say about it, when he doesn't want him to leave just yet?


As the cold wind blew through the grey skies he looked up into the deadless night and with a heavy sigh he kept getting lost in his day-dreams of his love ever so long from him, but ever so close to his fast beating heart every time he would think of him. Why must he be so far away? Essipacally when our anniversary is tomorrow. He would think of the many times they have spent together, and every single one was precious. How he would hold him in his arms, and their bodies would touch each other. And how his breath would bounce off the back of his ear. That would always get him going. Smiling at the thoughts he wasn't aware that he was being stocked like a deer in the forest.  
>The shadowy figure stayed behind the corner of the building and his lips curled into an evil smile. How his perfect little prey would be so much fun to capture. *It's almost time to make my move. If he doesn't hear my footing then I'll be able to sneak around him.* His hunter thought as he stayed hidden. Ichigo gets off the stone wall and begins heading back towards the gates.<br>"Well if he's not going to come than I might as well go alone." He gave up waiting for him to return. Beginning to walk he headed straight without even looking back. This was his only chance to get him. Not letting him noticing that he's around the sneaky red headed fox tip toed without a sound.  
>As Ichigo turned a corner he kept thinking that he would get a chance to say good bye to him at least. Sadness started taking over. He couldn't let these emotions get to him again. He can't let anybody see tears coming out of his eyes. "Dammit. Don't cry. He's probably training or doing something else." He mummbled. "Don't let this get to you." All of a sudden two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and loosing his balance Ichigo face planted into the wall.<br>"Ah! Hey, what the hell?" Looking over his shoulder meeting with a pair of small brown eyes.  
>"Now you didn't think that I wouldn't show, huh?"<br>"R-Renji-chan?" Ichigo's face glowed, as he laid on him. "Where did you think you were going?" He asked as he got up with Ichigo in his arms. Ichigo's face still red as an apple.  
>"I thought you weren't coming? So I would head on home." He said nervously. He smirked as his face was inches away from Ichigo's.<br>"Without a good bye kiss." His voice began to grow softer as he moved closer and closer towards Ichigo's lips. He hesitated as Renji moved closer, and then their warm lips touched. Begging for entrance Renji licked his lips hoping to get in his mouth. Ichigo's cheeks were really flushed at the situation he was in. Renji's hands held the back of his orange spikey hair, as he kept Ichigo from leaving the kiss, and wrapping an arm around his waist preventing from him falling from his knees buckling. Finally taking a breathier Ichigo had some salivia dripping from the corner of his mouth as Renji only gave him a couple seconds, before reattaching their lips together.  
>"Oh my, you're so red." He said as he leaned over towards Ichigo's ear, and began nibbling on it ever so gently. Ichigo couldn't help, but groan with pleasure, since that was his weak point.<br>"R-Renji... we can't... " He tried to speak clearly. Renji couldn't help, but chuckle.  
>"We can't what?" He teased Ichigo more as he licked the outer shell of his ear as his and traveled from the back of his neck to the inside of his kimono top.<br>"S-Somebody could be watching." Ichigo said. Renji looked at him deep in his brown eyes and grinned.  
>"You're really adorable when your blushing." He said as kissed his nose. Ichigo growled, and blushed more.<br>"Oh shut up." He managed to say as Renji began running his hands up and down his chest, and down towards his rock hard abs. Ichigo gasped as Renji continued to tease him.  
>"Alright, if you're that embaressed than let's go to my quarters. We wouldn't want anybody to see us. Right?" He said as he purred at Ichigo's neck. Sending chills down his spine. "But you're gonna have to beg to get what you want." He teased him even more. Ichigo bit his bottom lip, and threw his head back.<br>"P-Please... can we go somewhere... else." He pleaded. "Please." Renji couldn't help, but feel more than pleasured hearing Ichigo plea.  
>"Alright, since you asked so wonderessly. We'll go." He said as he swept Ichigo off his feet, and dashed around the small buildings, and towards his quarters.<br>"S-Shut up." He said before disappearing towards Renji's room.  
>As they disappeared their was another shadow hiding behind a sakura tree and was curious at what just happened. His aqua eyes big, and he was a little shocked at the situation, but couldn't help, but watch the show. "I can't believe it. Renji and Ichigo? How could it be?" He wondered as he leaned against the tree, and suddenly got a feeling down in his kimono pant. His cheeks slightly blushed at his thoughts. "Why do I feel like this? This always happen when I think of that bastard Renji." His voice so soft you could barely hear it. He covered his pants with his hands and looked around the corner they disappeared. Curiously he began to avoid anybody if possible. "I can't let anyone see me like this." He said as he jumped on a balcony and luckily it was barely cracked opened. Peeking inside he glanced and gasped. Seeing Ichigo pinned against the door Renji had his kimono pants down a little so his nice firmed ass just showing as he had Ichigo's pants down to his ankles as he was stroking his man-hood. Breathing hard Hitsugya couldn't help, but feel his cock was begging. Begging to be touched by anybody. But he wanted Renji which he knew would be impossible to do at the moment. With his eyes sparkling he slowly took out his cock and it was big and pulsing. *Why must this happen to me? It's not right for a captain to be acting like this at all.* He thought as he looked back into the room and his eyes widen. Renji was on his knees deep throating Ichigo's cock. Ichigo was in heaven. His eyes tightly shut, and he was groaning like there was no tomorrow. Hitsugaya's breathe was becoming heavier and his little heart was beating extremely fast. For what he did wrong was having his guard down so that anybody could sneak up on him.<p> 


End file.
